You think you know the story?
by Pucca2009
Summary: Pucca and Garu are together right? They like eachother, right? But when Garu has a talk with Ching, the real story is revealed, along with new feelings.   CHING/GARU No bashing I DO NOT OWN PUCCA SADLY This only has 2 chapters, but expect more like it!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I sort of have writer's block, so this may just be junk. Or it may not be :3! If you like it, you can reveiw. If you don't, don't waste your time. This is Garu x Ching. And by the way, I HATE canon (usually). So do NOT complain if you don't like it because its not Pucca x Garu or Ching x Abyo, because I don't care.

'Hey Garu check this out!' Abyo, my loud and obnoxious best friend shouted. I looked at him. All he was doing was ripping his shirt off. 'Cool huh?' He grinned. 'Sure.' I said. Then, I heard giggling. I sighed rolling my eyes. Sure enough, disgusting Pucca came running at me and started uncontroably kissing me. 'Ewww!' Abyo looked at Pucca disgusted. Pucca ignored him and continued to pelt me with kisses. It was DISGUSTING. Then I geuss Pucca remembered she still needed to deliver noodles, so she kissed me one last time and ran to her motorcycle. 'Well Garu, I gotta head home. Bye!' Abyo said still slightly sickened by Pucca's behavior. Then I heard humming. It was Ching. Sweet, normal Ching. 'Hi Garu!' She waved. I waved. She walked over. 'Its so cute, you know, you and Pucca as a couple.' Ching said. I slightly nodded. But her whole sentence was wrong. We're NOT a couple. 'Don't tell her I said this, but she may need to lay off on kissing you.' Ching said giggling. 'Gee, ya think?' I asked. 'What do you mean? Don't you like it?' Ching asked. 'No, not really.' I said as if it was something that I was forbidden to say. It kind of was I geuss. 'Wait, but shes your girlfriend!' Ching said slightly suprised. Oh, aparently we're boyfriend and girlfriend now? 'No, not really.' I said. 'Huh?' Ching said. I could tell she didn't know the story. 'I have no interest in Pucca at all. She disgusts me. I can't beleive its not against the law for her to do that.' I said angrily. 'I didn't know that.' Ching said. 'I probobally wont get a real girlfriend anytime soon. If I do, I want someone sweet and normal. I want someone who is good at martial arts, and pretty.' I blurted. I then realized I had just described Ching, and she had noticed. 'Yeah, I think it maybe the same way with me and Abyo. Everyone knows that we are together, except him.' She said angrily. 'Oh. Well do you still like him?' I asked. 'Not really. I would prefer someone a little more mature and skilled.' Ching said. I smiled. 'So basically-' 'Oh gosh, its so late! I liked talking to you!' Ching said walking off. I smiled. I had fun to.  



	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know I said oneshot but I got a good reveiw so I decided to write more :) I DO NOT OWN PUCCA *sob*  
This one is Abyo's POV and its Pucca/Abyo

I waved to the cute girls that were swooning over me. Its so awesome being the hottest guy in Sooga Village! The bad thing is Ching. I like Ching great as a friend, but it seemed that people think we're dating. She wanted me to go out with her one time, but I said she wasn't a girl, she was a Ching. It was true. A girl is somebody I can flirt with. A Ching or any other guy is someone who is off limits. I thought the girls were cute and all, but I actually had a crush on Pucca. Pucca is weird, obsesive, and im not sure but I think she maybe an alein, but under that she is really pretty.

My thoughts suddenly crashed. I had just bumped into someone. 'Watch where your going punk!' I shouted. The person socked me in the face. It was Pucca. 'Im not in the mood Abyo.' She said angrily. 'In the mood for what?' I asked. 'Your ignorance.' Pucca said. Wait... what? 'Is that even a word?' I asked. 'Yes, genius.' Pucca said. She was obviously mad about something. 'Whats up?' I asked. 'None of your buisness.' Pucca said. 'What happened?' I asked pleadingly. 'Garu called me a disgusting creep.' Pucca said crossing her arms. 'Well no offense Pucca, but ya kinda are.' I shrugged. 'Your a jerk.' Pucca said. 'Hey, I was kidding!' I quickly recovered. 'Ok.' Pucca said. 'So, what happened?' I asked. 'Well, I went over to kiss him, you know, since he IS my boyfriend, and he wouldn't let me get near him! Then I asked him what was going on and he called me a disgusting creep.' Pucca said. 'Oh, well maybe you should give the poor guy some space sometimes.' I said. 'Whats that supposed to mean?' Pucca asked. Wow, she didn't even know what personal space was? 'Well, maybe Garu is just grumpy because your always trying to kiss him and jump on him. Maybe he just needs a bit of guy to himself time.' I said. 'Hmm, do you think he'll let me kiss him afterwards?' Pucca asked. I rolled my eyes. 'Maybe.' I said unsurely. 'Oh goody!' Pucca giggled. 'Yeah...' I said. 'Well, since I can't kiss Garu, I'll have to do this.' Pucca then kissed me on the cheek. I turned red. 'What was that all about?' I asked rubbing my cheek. 'Well, your not Garu, but I think you make Ching a lucky girl. Thanks for giving me a reasonable answer.' Pucca said. 'What, Ching? We aren't really-' But Pucca had already gotten on her motorcycle and ridden off. 


End file.
